Genghis Khan
Genghis Khan, born Temujin,''' '''was the founder and Great Khan (emperor) of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his demise. He came to power by uniting many of the nomadic tribes of northeast Asia. After founding the Mongol Empire and being proclaimed "Genghis Khan", he started the Mongol invasions that resulted in the conquest of most of Eurasia. These included raids or invasions of the Kara-Khitan Khanate, Caucasus, Khwarezmid Empire, Western Xia and Jin dynasties. These campaigns were often accompanied by wholesale massacres of the civilian populations – especially in the Khwarezmian controlled lands. By the end of his life, the Mongol Empire occupied a substantial portion of Central Asia and China. Before Genghis Khan died, he assigned Ögedei Khan as his successor and split his empire into khanates among his sons and grandsons. He died in 1227 after defeating the Western Xia. He was buried in an unmarked grave somewhere in Mongolia at an unknown location. His descendants went on to stretch the Mongol Empire across most of Eurasia by conquering or creating vassal states out of all of modern-day China, Korea, the Caucasus, Central Asian countries, and substantial portions of modern Eastern Europe, Russia and the Middle East. Many of these invasions repeated the earlier large-scale slaughters of local populations. As a result Genghis Khan and his empire have a fearsome reputation in local histories. Trivia Khan is often considered among the biggest mass murderers in human history, during his time he murdered 40,000,000 people which was around 11 % of the world's population. Khan, a ruthless sadistic barbarian, made it the rule that once his army defeated an enemy everyone in their entire city would be murdered, men, women, children and even animals. Buildings were also demolished and the victim's skulls buried there. He would keep girls of cities he had defeated, and keep who he liked the best as a sex slave and left the rest to his men. He once ordered the genocide of 700,000 at one time. Khan never allowed his likeness to be portrayed during his lifetime, the first portrait of him appeared after he died. His brutality benefited him as he once forced a Russian army four times the size of his into surrender. Khan could've conquered the whole world, some estimate that if he had done so a large amount of humans today would bear Mongolian resemblance. To this day it is unclear how he died and the location of his body, everyone in attendance at his funeral were sacrificed in order to prevent anyone from finding his grave. Category:List Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Arsonist Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Rapists Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Villains Category:Medieval Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Male Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Article stubs Category:Promiscuous Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Santa's Historical Naughty List Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vocal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Priest Category:Fate unknown Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Misogynists Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer